


5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers [Podfic]

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites), fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes), idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, sophinisba



Category: Daredevil (TV), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Homelessness, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A podfic of "5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers" by aunt_zelda."Exactly what it says on the tin. Parker and Matt have known each other since childhood at various points in their lives, and they've shared a bed platonically. Written for a fill on the kink meme."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Matt Murdock & Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373846) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


**Cast:**  
LittleRedRobinHood as _the Narrator_  
canarypods as _Parker_  
fensandmarshes as _Matt_  
sophinisba as _Foggy_  
idella as _Eliot_  
Edited by _blackglass_

Length: 23:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/5%20Times%20Parker%20Slept%20in%20Matt%27s%20Bed,%20+1%20Time%20Matt%20Slept%20in%20Hers.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/5%20Times%20Parker%20Slept%20in%20Matt's%20Bed,%20+1%20Time%20Matt%20Slept%20in%20Hers%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

>  **blackglass's producer notes:** A multivoice podfic for Voiceteam2020! TEAM RED! Thanks to aunt_zelda for having blanket permission and silverandblue for making the cover art!


End file.
